


Soft Fuzzy Man

by HarrysGardianAngel



Series: Orin For The Win (Little Shop Of Horrors) [7]
Category: Little Shop of Horrors - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Angst, Arguing, Blood, Crying, Death, Descriptive Violence, F/M, Feels, Ghosts, Gore, Human Eating Plant, Love Triangles, Loving a Ghost, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mental Breakdown, Murder, Nagging, Necromancy, Orin cries a lot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Regret, Sadness, Seymour is kinda cold hearted, Spirits, Trauma, love interests, slight body horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysGardianAngel/pseuds/HarrysGardianAngel
Summary: Seymour successfully kills Orin, but is shocked when the sadistic dentist returns as a misty ghost. Even worse, Seymour is the only one who can see him. He tries to complete his work and continue to please his bloodthirsty plant, which is hard to do with a angry ghost following wherever he goes. Can Seymour help Orin’s spirit be at peace? Or will the dorky florist lose his life trying? And how the hell can an ambient spirit look so damn dreamy?[Is Being Continued! <3]





	1. It's Sickening, Really...

**Author's Note:**

> The story title and plot is inspired by the song 'Soft Fuzzy Man' by Lemon Demon! <3  
> The story will not be as cute and flirty as you are led to believe, sorry! :3  
> Starts out pretty hardcore, so here we go~!

 

Seymour looked around the dental exam room, panting lightly as he surveyed the destruction he had caused. Equipment and tools were strewn across the pure white floor, a still body lying amidst it all. The shock came over him in waves, shaking his very core as he stared at the disaster he had created. The gun was still shaking in his hand as Seymour stooped down beside Orin’s corpse, eyes wide with disturbance. The florist hesitantly removed the horrible contraption that suffocated the DDS, tossing it aside. Orin was still smiling a bit, making Seymour shudder as he closed the corpse’ eyes gently. He then began his work, bringing over the body bag he had brought with him. Seymour grabbed the front of Orin’s white shirt, attempting to lift it gently. It made things difficult, but Seymour knew you were supposed to respect the dead.

“Wh-What are you going to do with it?”

Seymour whipped his head around in shock, releasing the article of clothing quickly.

“Wh-What?” Seymour asked breathlessly, staring at the misty form before him.

“My body! What are you going to do with my body?!” Orin’s pale, translucent spirit cried.

Seymour shook his head, closing his eyes tightly. No, Orin wasn’t here. He couldn’t be!

“Can’t you hear me, damn it?!” Orin sobbed, his particles moving towards his body.

Orin fell to his knees, desperately pressing his misty hands against his corpse’ chest. He pressed as hard as he could, believing he could reenter his body. But the mist began to separate from the amount of pressure he was exhibiting. Seymour watched with a strange mixture of fear and sorrow. Had he gone crazy? Had Orin really became a ghost? Seymour grabbed the body again, trying to press through and finish the deed. He thought that maybe this was an emotional breakdown. Maybe Seymour’s mind was trying to object the horrors he had done. Orin screamed at him, reaching to grab and restrict Seymour’s wrist. The florist was shocked to feel the contact, gasping lightly. The touch was vague and cool, like it might have not been there. It felt soft and fuzzy, a startling texture for a ghost to have. Seymour pulled his wrist away, slipping out of the weak grip. He tried to ignore the constant crying and begging as he stuffed the body away, dragging it downtown to be slaughtered. Seymour was a shaking, sweating mess as he brought the corpse around the back of the flower shop, hiding behind the closed area for trash. He set to work frantically laying down old newspapers and uncovering Orin’s pale corpse.

“Fucking stop it!”

Seymour scanned the area until he found what he had set there earlier after planning the murder. He almost dove for it, thinking that Orin might try to pry it from his grip. Fortunately, the sobbing spirit was not exactly of solid matter. He didn't have a true surface, it seemed, making him weak. Seymour gripped the weapon in his hand as a flash of lightning, followed by a heinous clap of thunder, was produced from the skies.

An ax.

Seymour looked down at the body uneasily, his mind wandering to the mess he could make. He kneeled beside the pale form, stripping it of it’s black medical apron. He wanted the least amount of blood possible. Dragging over a busted up trash can, Seymour let out a shaky sigh before hesitantly raising the ax.

A horrific blood splatter.

The ax lodged in Orin’s leg, snapping bone and severing dead nerves. He tried to pull it out, seeing that the sharp weapon had not cut thoroughly.

“O-Oh my god. Why-?” Orin cut himself off with a whimper.

Seymour took ahold of the ax, trying again. Once successfully cutting through, he moved over to the next leg. Before long he was moving up and dividing Orin’s abdomen and dissevering his arms from his body. Seymour tried not to gag at the sight of cartilage and sinew dripping and dangling from skin and bone. Seymour’s mind registered the faint crying, looking over to see the spirit holding himself tightly as he stared, traumatized, at his own mangled corpse. Seymour couldn’t help but wonder: How do you truely kill such an evil entity?

_Remove the head_

A thick, sickening crunch filled the air. Orin sank to his knees, sobbing as his freshly severed head was tossed into the trash can.

“What did I ever do to you?!” He cried.

Seymour turned to Orin, a look of regret on his face, “I know your not really here, but… I’m sorry.”

He then began to use the newspapers to carry the bloodied body parts into the trash can. Seymour tried to keep the guts from spilling off of the old newspapers, cursing under his breath as some splattered messily into the trash can. Seymour kept the black apron on, trying to shake off the blood that was dripping from it. He then began to drag the metal, organ-stuffed trash can to the backdoor of the florist shop. He almost tripped, barely saving himself and the blood-filled garbage can. Seymour practically threw the door open, staring at the large animate plant in the corner. Orin’s fuzzy spirit followed, knees weak and stomach protesting the stench of deformity and death.

“What are y-you going to do with m-me?” Orin asked, looking around the dim room.

What could Seymour possibly do to get rid of this awful deed?

Orin flinched, his particles almost fleeing in all directions as a sudden laugh shook the room. Orin whipped his head over to the corner of the room, the gleeful, deep, and horrid laugh continuing.

That couldn’t have been Seymour. There was no fucking way.

Orin’s mouth opened in shock at the hysterically laughing plant, greedy tendrils trying to pry the trash can from Seymours grip. He swatted them away, tossing a newspaper ball full of guts into its open mouth. Orin gagged, covering his mouth as he stifled a sob. Was this really happening? Was he really dead and being fed to a plant? Seymour tossed one of Orin’s clunky boots (which still had a foot in it)  into Audrey II’s mouth, shivering at the crunching sound. Seymour continued tossing in paper-wrapped body parts until it was all gone. After that, he practically tore the blood soaked apron off and threw it into Twoey’s awaiting mouth. Orin was shocked into silence, a thousand questions running through his mind. Seymour talked to the plant for a while, obviously disturbed and in a panic. But the deceased dentist couldn’t hear what they were saying, the evil laughs and hushed, worried tones seeming faint to him.

Then Seymour walked away.

Orin looked around, feeling lost and terrified. He watched as Seymour descended down the basement steps, sparing Orin one last glance. The florist hoped that Orin wouldn’t be there the next day.

Now Orin was alone, hearing the soft sounds of the carnivorous plant’s snoring. Staring at the small, stray blood splats on the tiled floor, Orin could help but wonder aloud.

“Wh-... What do I do now?”

 


	2. Death is like a grave; Can you dig it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of feels and confrontation for our two precious bois :3  
> Some graphically violent details included   
> Please read end notes for details on future updates!

Seymour awoke the next morning, head throbbing and body aching with regret. His mind was wracked with grief, something he hadn’t felt since his parents had died, leaving him an orphan. Seymour dragged himself out of his small, uncomfortable bed, looking around the crumbling walls of the basement. He then gave a sincere sigh of relief, seeing that Orin’s “spirit” was no longer haunting him. It must’ve been a strange illusion. Everything was going perfectly for the shop ever since Audrey II came along. The shop was getting more customers than ever, ads streaming all across the state. Better yet, Seymour was actually getting paid for his work now! He hoped that Mr. Mushnik, who now called him “son”, would give him a better place to sleep soon. Didn’t he deserve more than this?

“Seymour!” Mr. Mushnik’s voice called from upstairs, “Get ready quick, we’re opening soon!”

Seymour huffed, throwing on a pair of khakis and a button up. After slipping on some tan shoes, he ran upstairs, just in time as Mr. Mushnik flipped the ‘open’ sign.

After that it was a blur of orders and gleeful conversation between customers. Seymour didn’t pay much attention to it, vaguely answering questions about the astounding plant in the corner and taking orders. He looked over at Audrey, who looked as beautiful as ever, giving a customer their bouquet of flowers.

“Seymour!” Mr. Mushnik yelled for the hundredth time

Seymour treaded down the steps and into the basement, looking around the shelves for a decent sized pot. He stood on his tippy toes, reaching one and thankfully not breaking the whole shelf this time. Seymour turned around, intending to go back up the steps. But he caught something disturbing in the corner of his eye. Seymour flinched, seeing Orin’s body laying on his bed. He was covered in blood, limbs holding on only by thin tendons as thick, dark crimson poured from the corners of his mouth and pooled freely around his head like a demented halo. Seymour felt sick, gagging as he turned away. Hadn’t he gotten rid of Orin? Was this all a dream? Some sick joke being played on his psyche? He turned to look at Orin’s corpse once more, mind filled with rage and fear.

But Orin’s body was gone.

Not a trace of blood or guts.

Seymour let out a shaky sigh, quickly ascending the steps to avoid another paranoid breakdown.

It was a little too, much too late for that.

Seymour halted in shock, gripping the clay pot so tightly he thought it would shatter. Orin was standing in the middle of the flower shop, looking distressed and beyond desperate. He was trying to get someone’s attention, god, anyone’s attention!

Orin turned, seeing Audrey humming lightly, arranging a vase of beautiful flowers. He ran over, misty skinned and misty eyed.

“Audrey!” He cried, “Audrey listen to me!”

She didn’t seem to hear him, finishing up her beautiful work.

“Can’t you hear me?” Orin questioned desperately, “Why can’t you hear me?!”

Audrey smiled, turning to Seymour.

“Oh thank you, Seymour!” She praised, taking the pot from him.

Seymour nodded, standing stalk-still as he watched Orin panic. What the literal hell was going on anymore? Had he truly lost his damn mind? Seymour shook his head, trying to remain calm. Maybe if he ignored Orin, he’d just… Go away.

“N-No problem, Audrey.” Seymour stuttered, averting his eyes from the haunting figure.

**“Look at me!”**

“Isn’t this business great?” Audrey asked.

_You can’t spell ‘business’ without ‘sin’._

“Y-Yeah! We’re finally getting orders in.” Seymour said with a queasy smile.

“We should celebrate again soon!” Audrey suggested.

**“Don’t do it, he’s a killer!”**

“I’d love to. Ma-Maybe tuesday?” Seymour asked.

**Listen to me, damn it!”**

“We’ll see, I might be free that day. I haven’t got a call from Orin since our last date… Maybe… Maybe he’s still mad at me…” Audrey mumbled, seeming descurraged.

Seymour remembered that “last date”. The date that the florist witnessed go horribly wrong, causing him to seek out revenge and serve the perfect meal to Twoey. Seymour could still spot the redness on her cheek, the bruises on her arm as she was jerked around and hit.

**“I’m dead, Audrey! I’m right here!”**

Seymour couldn’t take it anymore. His orphaned blood boiled and his usually meek heart thumped in it’s cavity. He turned to Orin, truly losing his temper for the first time since he witnessed Audrey’s abuse.

“Shut up!” He yelled, looking Orin dead in the eyes.

Orin flinched, taking a step back and covering his mouth to suppress a whimper. Seymour then noticed the silence that followed, everyone in the shop looking at Seymour in surprise. Embarrassed, he mumbled an apology to the customers and retreated downstairs again.

“S-Seymour!” Audrey called after him, worried about him.

“Audrey, stay up here, he’s no good with the customers!” Mr. Mushnik hollered, huffing in annoyance.

Audrey, unbelievably obedient, sighed and stayed put. Orin turned away sharply, overcome with emotion. He clutched his head in his hands in frustration, pulling at his disheveled hair. He felt… Rage. A burning hatred for that insufferable killer. So much rage he could really hurt Seymour. But mixed with this rage was a deep fear. A fear of his killer. A fear that Seymour could still damage him somehow. It was irrational, for he was already dead, but the dread was from within. The sad truth was that Orin was traumatized. The violent actions witnessed that night had disturbed his mind in more ways than he’d ever realize.

Yes, Orin felt enraged and terrified, with nothing else to lose.

The very definition of dangerous.

\--

Downstairs, Seymour paced the basement floor.

“This isn’t happening.” He murmured, “He’s dead. Really, truly dead.”

He turned around, gasping and taking a step back as he spotted Orin. The ghost repressed a flinch, biting his bottom lip to keep himself focused. He wanted to kill Seymour.

“You’re dead!” Seymour yelled, “You’re supposed to be gone!’  
“Well death is a liar!” Orin snapped, glaring at the florist.

His balled fists clenched at his sides, feeling the uncontrollable urge to cause harm. Seymour took a step back, swallowing thickly.

“Just leave me alone!” Seymour said.

“No!” Orin yelled, “I-I’m stuck here, all because of you! You’re the only one who can see me!”

They began yelling at each other, back and forth. Orin infuriated and Seymour petrified. With every step Orin took forward, Seymour took one back, holding his hands up in defeat.

**“What’d I ever do to you?!”**

“I didn’t think you’d become a ghost!”

**“Why’d you kill me?!”**

“I had to!”

**“Why’d you chop me up?!”**

“I’m sorry!”

**“Why’d you feed me to a fucking plant?!”**

“He promised me!”

Orin’s eyes widened in surprise. Seymour’s back hit the wall weakly sliding down it and curling into himself.

“... Promised you? Who promised you?” Orin asked, watching as Seymour tried to shield himself from an entity’s wrath.

“A-Audrey II…” Seymour mumbled, “He… He said I’d get whatever I wanted as long as I fed him.”

Orin shook his head, suddenly feeling an ounce of pity for the young man. The former DDS realized just how innocent and gullible Seymour was. He was born unto nothing, so of course he’d do just about whatever it took to get out of his poverty and failure, no matter how destructive.

“Oh, Seymour… You really don’t understand this, do you?” Orin asked.

He still felt anger, but it was beginning to fade. He still needed questions answered.

“... Why me?” The ghost asked.

“I… I saw you.” Seymour then mumbled, feeling ashamed.

“... Saw me?” Orin asked, needing clarification.

“I saw you beat Audrey the other night. Curse at her and c-call her names. I was so… so **angry** for what you did to her. Sh-She doesn’t deserve that! But… You didn’t deserve to die either. It’s just- Twoey said you did, and I believed him. Now that I’m not mad, I think I was- I was wrong.” Seymour confessed, wanting to shrink into nothing as he began to cry.

Orin stayed silent for a moment, looking down at the meek and terrified Seymour.

He had liked the young man a bit. He was always so shy and stuttery, a doormat to all of Skidrow. Apart of Orin wanted to talk to Seymour more the night they met. But then again, the dentist had been fucked up on nitrous oxide for an hour, and at the time he wasn’t even sure if Audrey II was a hallucination or not. Orin ran a hand through his misted hair particles. What the hell was he to do with a crying child? (Ok, the kid was 19, but that’s still young).

“You… You **were** wrong.” Orin then said, feeling a defiance in letting his anger go.

Anger towards Seymour was all he could afford to have, or at least he believed. Seymour accepted this truth, refusing to look up at Orin. He felt such shame and iniquity, crying even harder. Orin braced himself, resisting the urge to comfort, before turning around and leaving.

“I-I’m sorry.” Seymour cried helplessly, knowing that Orin was far too gone to hear.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave kudos and comments for any praise or suggestions :3   
> Unfortunately, school is ending this week and I don't have a way to update anything until August.  
> I might post one more chapter before then, but if not, I'll pick this back up in August  
> Thank you for understanding! <3


	3. The Organ Grinder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orin sees Audrey II once more and has a bad reaction. Seymour has to give the plant blood in a different way.

It was early into the night now, Seymour’s panic beginning to fade. He hadn’t seen Orin since that morning, when he had spilled his guts to the angered ghost (No pun intended). The shop was just now closing, the last of the customers filtering out of the small building. Audrey was leaning against the counter, elbow planted on its surface with her chin resting on her palm. She had a pouty, worried expression on her face, looking out the shop window as if expecting someone to walk in.  
“A-Audrey… Are you alright?” Seymour asked, walking towards her.   
She sighed lightly, saying, “Yeah… It’s just… Orin said he’d visit the shop today.”  
“O-Oh.” Seymour mumbled, looking away in guilt.  
“He… He said his waiting room needed more flowers, so he’d order some.” Her voice was filled with sadness, “I thought he’d be proud of my artwork…”  
“Well, Audrey,” Seymour tried, “I’m sure h-he just got busy at work or something. You shouldn’t worry.”  
Audrey sighed and nodded, saying, “You’re right Seymour. Besides, I have to go home and clean the mess Ori-... I made during his last visit.”  
With that, she rushed away in an emotional hurry, waving Seymour goodnight. The bell rung as she pushed open the door, her heels clicking down the sidewalk quickly.   
“... Goodnight…” He mumbled, now alone in the dim florist shop.  
The dorky florist was startled, hearing a gurgling sound from behind him. He turned to see Twoey sulking, standing weakly in the corner.   
“Oh, not again!” Seymour cried.  
“But I’m starving!” The plant cried, “That dentist friend of yours wasn’t nearly as filling as I thought he’d be! I need someone with a bit more meat on their bones!”  
“I-I don’t know of anyone else who deserves to die!” Seymour said.  
“I thought I didn’t deserve to die.” Orin said, suddenly appearing beside Seymour.  
Seymour gasped, surprised.  
“Do you like that?” Orin asked of the appearing act, “It’s a little trick I picked up. You know, being dead and all.”  
Seymour then looked over at Audrey II, who was still complaining about being hungry. So the plant couldn’t see Orin either. Orin looked at the carnivorous plant, trying to extinguish all of his fear of it. He was dead, there was no more it could do to him.   
“Seymour, I told you I’ll need more!” Twoey cried, “I’m getting weak!”  
Orin paled, if that was even possible for a ghost, “I think… I think you fed me to the devil.”  
He thought he was going to faint, hearing the plant’s laugher ringing in his ears from the night before.   
“O-Orin?” Seymour asked, watching as the ghost’s eyes unfocused and rolled to the back of his head for a moment.  
Orin didn’t remember hitting the floor, weakly supporting himself on his hands and knees. Was it possible for a ghost to faint? He stared at the tiled floor, trying to regain his composure the best he could. Orin couldn’t get the images of blood and guts out of his head. The image of that horrendous plant eating his organs and sucking his blood off of the newspapers. What the fuck was this creature?  
“Orin, are you ok?” Seymour asked, kneeling down beside him.  
“W-Well I’m not dying!” Orin said in weak annoyance.  
Twoey looked at Seymour, feeling slightly confused.   
“He’s dead, Krelborn. He can’t hear you!” The plant said.  
“And neither can God, you bitch!” Orin yelled, head swimming in panic.  
Seymour tried to keep his anxiety at bay, having both a ghost and an alien plant yelling at him.   
What was his life?  
“L-Look, it’s not important!” Seymour said to the plant, “I can’t feed you tonight, there’s no way you’re that hungry!”  
“Oh, come on! Remember all that I promised you?” Twoey said, laughing as if it was all a pleasant conversation, “There must be someone else you can 86 in this town. Hell, even on this street!”  
Everytime the plant talked, Orin had to fight back a wave of nausea. His soul ached at each laugh that shook the very foundation of the shop.   
“E-Eighty Six?” He mumbled weakly, Seymour looking over at him in pity.  
“Look at me, Seymour!” Twoey snapped, “... You’re seeing him aren’t you?”  
“I-I don’t know what you mean.” Seymour stuttered, shaking his head.  
“You’re a terrible liar.” The plant laughed.  
Humans could be so hilarious. The alien could tell that the guilt and paranoia of killing someone was eating at Seymour. He must’ve been borderline delirious, imagining Orin’s pale ghost.  
“He’s not real, Seymour!” Twoey laughed, “Don’t be such a putz! He deserved it, after all. You saw the way he treated your girl!”  
“Your girl?” Orin said, starting to regain his balance as he looked at Seymour with suspicion.  
Seymour shook his head at Orin, saying, “I-It’s not like that.”  
Twoey thought the florist was talking to him, saying, “Yes, it is! You loved her since the day you met her! You can’t tell me that not even a little part of you killed that bastard to get him out of the way!”  
Orin stayed silent, looking up at the giant man-eating plant. He didn’t feel sick anymore, finally getting ahold of his panic. He felt more of a… disturbance towards this creature. An anger that he had felt towards Seymour earlier that day.  
“Th-That’s not true!” Seymour said to the plant, “I was just angry at what he had done! I-I should’ve-!”  
“Shut up, kid!” Twoey yelled, “You don’t regret it, you’re just paranoid! The man you’re seeing isn’t real! The only version of him that’s real is the chopped up bits in me. And that’s reality, punk!”  
A thick tendril poked at Seymour’s chest aggressively, daring Seymour to say otherwise.   
“Don’t listen to that dickweed, Seymour. I really am here.” Orin pleaded, “I swear to god if you ignore me again I’ll haunt you for the rest of your life.” Orin failed to mention he was planning on doing that anyways.  
Seymour worriedly paced the tiled floor of the shop, Twoey watching him carefully. He couldn’t have his toy breaking so soon.   
“Seymour, you need to distinguish reality from fantasy. How can you see him, but no one else can? That makes no sense.” Twoey said, tilting his head.   
Orin huffed in annoyance, saying, “Have any weed killer around here? There’s no way you actually believe what this plant is say-”  
“Ok.” Seymour said, looking at the alien, “Y-You’re right, I need to ignore him. I-I’m sure he’ll go away.”  
Orin could’ve killed Seymour right then.  
“What?” He hissed, “Don’t listen to him! He’s a disgusting… freak! I don’t know what the hell he is, but he’s manipulating you into killing people!”  
Twoey laughed, saying, “I knew you were smarter than that!”  
Seymour smiled lightly, nodding.   
“I-I can’t feed you someone tonight though. I don’t know who it will be yet.”  
Audrey II gave a sound of annoyance but accepted this.   
“You know what you have to do, then.”  
Seymour nodded, heading over to the back room to get one of the stem-cutting knives. He soon returned with it, getting closer to the plant as he rolled up a sleeve.   
Orin took a (reluctant) step forward. “K-Kid, what are you-”  
Seymour pressed the knife against his flesh, cutting open his wrist. Orin’s eyes widened in surprise, speechless as Seymour held the bloody wrist up, offering it to the plant. Seymour felt a sense of shame, knowing that Orin was watching this. He knew the ghost didn’t understand. Hell, maybe he never would. But Seymour had to do this. He had to work toward a better life so he could finally get out of Skidrow and to somewhere green.   
Seymour began to feel lightheaded, Twoey continuing to feed on his bleeding appendage. Orin could see the life literally draining from Seymour’s complexion, the young man becoming pained and malaise.   
“Th-That’s enough.” Orin said, worried for Seymour.  
Seymour didn’t budge, closing his eyes and trying to drown Orin out.   
“I said stop it, Seymour!” Orin yelled, reaching a hand out and trying to pull Seymour’s arm out of the monster’s mouth.   
Seymour shivered at the contact, feeling the soft, coolness of Orin. The ghost was too weak to pull the florist away, becoming unsettled with his lack of strength.   
“God damn it!” Orin yelled, feeling powerless.  
Seymour could bleed out right now, and Orin couldn’t do anything about it.   
But finally Seymour pulled his hand out, his hand and forearm coated in slime and drying blood. He felt dizzy, barely able to stand as Twoey settled for the night without even a thanks.   
“Come on, Seymour, don’t pass out.” Orin said. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”   
He tried to guide Seymour to the bathroom, a hand on his arm as if to steady him. Not that Orin could actually keep Seymour from falling. But the glasses wearing florist still appreciated it, feeling comforted by the unusually gentle touch. He could tell that Orin was worried, and he wondered if the ex dentist was just over exaggerating, or if there was really a chance he could get hurt. Nevertheless, he was led to the bathroom, weakly turning on the faucet and washing his arm off. He then grabbed some bandages, wrapping it around his injured wrist. It was already red and puffy, the skin aggravated and protesting the abuse. Orin watched as the cut was wrapped, noticing a couple scars that looked just like the recent cut. Well that explained all the bandages wrapped around his fingertips not long ago. Things must’ve escalated when Audrey II grew… Orin frowned, looking at Seymour’s face, which was masked in a tired guilt. Seymour turned from Orin for the tenth time that day, shuffling over to the basement door.   
“Seymour… You can’t keep doing this.” Orin said.  
Seymour stopped, still facing the steps with his back to the upset ghost.  
“I-I have to… It’s my only chance out of this town.” The florist mumbled, head sunken.  
Orin didn’t know what to do. So rather Seymour would have to kill again, or he’d have to slit his wrists open once more.   
Seymour weakly made his way downstairs, practically collapsing on his small bed. Orin watched as Seymour’s chest began to rise and fall in a soothing rhythm. The deceased dentist gave a stressed huff, sitting in the chair in the closest corner. He didn’t know why he was doing, but it was almost like Orin was watching over the florist. After a while, Orin began to slip into a deep sleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience, it's been a long summer! Hope you like the chapter, I'm working on the next along with other LSOH stories! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Please leave kudos and comments (Praise or Suggestions) <3


End file.
